Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 39
is the thirty-ninth episode of Beyblade: V-Force. Plot Ozuma makes a final play for the Bladebreakers four bit-beasts. Before the battle starts, Ozuma recalls the time when the leader of his tribe informed him of his mission and the heavy training he has been subjected to since then. Ozuma uses this memoirs mid-battle to make him stronger and eventually corners Tyson, attacking him with full force and even putting his own bit-beast at stake by burning itself to the limit. Dragoon manages to break free, but Ozuma points numerous pieces of Dragoon spread across the battlefield, making it clear to Tyson that he means business. In a quiet moment of reflection, Tyson communicates with Dragoon for a second and final time in the series and they decide to fight the good fight no matter what the result. Tyson and Dragoon lock horns with Ozuma's bit-beast and weave a path of destruction on the playing field. The match ends in a tie with a burned Flash Leopard and a severely damaged Dragoon. Ozuma realizes that Tyson and the Bladebreakers are worthy enough to look after the four Bit-Beasts on their own and walk away with the rest of the Saint Shields. Major Events * Tyson and Ozuma battle, with the result being a tie. * The Saint Shields reform and dissolve their mission. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kai Hiwatari *Ray Kon *Max Tate *Hilary Tachibana *Kenny *Dizzi *Ozuma *Dunga *Mariam *Joseph Beyblades *Dragoon V2 *Flash Leopard 2 *Flash Leopard Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger (Dragoon V2) vs Ozuma (Flash Leopard 2) = Draw Trivia *The part where Flash Leopard bites Dragoon was not shown. *The parts where Ozuma launching his beyblade and getting hurt was not shown. *Some parts of the verification scenes were cut. Gallery tumblr_or3ccqxJ591w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_or3cj3f5JA1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_mtiu1or6br1rbotygo1_1280.jpg tumblr_or3doqUTq51w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_or3doqUTq51w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_or3doqUTq51w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_or3doqUTq51w4q252o4_1280.png Tumblr or3doqUTq51w4q252o5 1280.png tumblr_or3doqUTq51w4q252o6_1280.png tumblr_or3doqUTq51w4q252o7_1280.png tumblr_or3doqUTq51w4q252o8_1280.png Tumblr_n11h18i5MG1rja3cwo1_1280.jpg Ozuma24.png Ozuma26.PNG Bladebreakers in v force.jpg Ozuma33.PNG Tyson Faces Ozuma.png Ozuma Uses Cross Fire.png Ozuma vs Tyson.png Tyson & Ozuma.png Saint-Shields-beyblade-36756140-500-375.jpg Saint-Shields-beyblade-36756141-720-540.jpg Ozuma29.png Ozuma30.png Ozuma31.png Ozuma32.png tumblr_or3entSG1u1w4q252o1_1280.png Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Ozuma Round 4_30230.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Ozuma Round 4_33267.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Ozuma Round 4_37404.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Ozuma Round 4_223924.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Ozuma Round 4_227928.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs Ozuma Round 4_230697.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_163240.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_771640.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_370880.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_608120.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_1003480.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_1008800.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_1108160.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_1111320.jpg Ozuma28.png Ozuma27.png Ozuma25.png Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_498440.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_499320.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_1010600.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_1014480.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_329920.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_389240.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_553120.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_574240.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_575760.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_622440.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_630200.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_657960.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_659640.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_661200.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_704440.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_753640.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_1016520.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_1027440.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_1129480.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_1130880.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_1139920.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_261040.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_262080.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_439920.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_445720.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_1038480.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Episode 39 - The Bit Beast Bond English Dubbed_1014760.jpg 43913237_2208219989240016_541537911775057719_n.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_3270233.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_3280233.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_3303867.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_3307500.jpg S02E39-164322_1.jpg S02E39-164330_1.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_3337700.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_3338833.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_3340533.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_3341300.jpg Beyblade V Force - Saint Shields' Mission Ep36-39_3408567.jpg S02E39-164023_1.jpg S02E39-163838_1.jpg S02E39-163844_1.jpg S02E39-164001_1.jpg S02E39-164009_1.jpg S02E39-164256_1.jpg S02E39-164302_1.jpg S02E39-164308_1.jpg S02E39-164314_1.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Original Series